Monopolize
by Miryu
Summary: Basado en la 2da historia del manga Kimi Ni Furetara. "Y a pesar de que monopolizo tu vida, aún me quieres. Quiero que sepas que te amo... con o sin gafas." Kim&Ox Un toque de limme, y one-shot algo largo.


**Aqui les traigo la siguiente historia de Kimi Ni Furetara. Monopolize se titula, y si bien no es la que mas me gusta, tambien esta bien. Nota: Soul Eater, ni la Kimi Ni Furetara me pertenecen, simplemente me pertenece la idea y hasta por ahí. Esta historia contiene lime, asi que si no les gusta, si quieren no lo leen. Aunque tan solo es un poquito, muy poquitito... x) (nota: si, me di cuenta en el otro que no era lemmon, asi que lo siento! lo siento! u.u aqui aclaro que es limme :D)**

**Monopolize**

**2da Historia: Kim & Ox.**

Estaba arriba mio, yo acostada en aquella alfombra. Quería un abrazo (nota: aquí Ox tiene pelo, como en una de las veces que aparece en el manga)

- Kim-chan, ¿me abrazas? - me preguntó sonriendo. Yo un poco confundida asentí.

- De acuerdo. - dije confundida. Ese chico quien ahora me pedia un abrazo es Ox, un amigo de la infancia. Y yo, aquella chica que esta ahí, soy yo, Kim. Siempre abrazo a Oxi cuando se meten con él.

- Vaya~, ¿te han vuelto a molestar? - preguntaba, algo confundida.

- Sip. Me han llamado "bobo", ¿es verdad Kim? - preguntó Ox aun abrazándome.

- No, no es verdad. - mencionaba sonriendo ampliamente. - Pase lo que pase, Ox es genial, ¿vale?

- Kim-chan...

- ¿Vale? Asi que... - yo le decía a Ox mientras le ponía sus anteojos. - Siempre ponte las gafas... ¿si? - sonreía.

_Siempre había sido una chica dependiente. Cuando los otros niños se iban a casa, yo tenía que esperar. Mis padres siempre me recogian tarde, porque ambos trabajaban hasta tarde para mejorar la economia en la que caíamos. Es por eso que yo esperaba, en una esquina, que alguien se fijara. Siempre estaba triste, siempre sola._

_- Hey. - me llamaron aquella vez. - Yo tambien estoy solo, ¿por qué no jugamos un rato? - pregunto un chico con gafas. Aquella vez, me sentía feliz. Así fue, como conocí a Ox. Desde entonces, jugabamos todos los días hasta que se hacía la hora de volver a nuestras casas. Y yo ya no estaba triste en absoluto. Pero tambien me intrigaba de chica, ¿cómo era que Ox siempre estaba solo? Así fue como se lo pregunté._

_- Hey, Ox, ¿por qué siempre estas solo? - pregunté con aquella voz dulce que tenía de chica._

_- Porque tengo gafas, y eso no mola... y se meten conmigo. - me había dicho llorando. - Kana-chan, tu tambien lo crees, ¿no? - me había preguntado llorando._

_- ¿Que? - pregunte confundida. No, nunca me habias parecido un tonto. Ox, tal y como es ahora, es mi príncipe ideal. Y todabia no ha cambiado, pero hay algo distinto..._

- Debería... - lo pensaba, mientras se quitaba las gafas. Ox se ha vuelto guay... - Ponerme lentillas, ¿no crees? - me pregunto. Yo... si el echo de que es así de lindo se descubriera... no podría seguir monopolizándolo. Yo quiero que nos quedemos tal y como estamos.

- ¿Quieres una novia? - le pregunté, el estaba apollado su cabeza en mis piernas.

- Soy un chico, claro que quiero una. - contesto, como si fuera tan obvio. Y lo era. - Quiero una chica para poder tocarla... - decía mientras me tocaba el rostro. - Y besarla. - ahora llevaba su mano a mis labios, acariciándolos. - Y desnudarla. - decía ahora sacandome la cinta de la camisa. Ox es dulce, amable... si se echa una novia... ¿solo la tocará a ella? No quiero que pase eso...

- He estado pensando que quiero hacerlo... - me dijo. - Kim-chan, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? - me preguntó, con los ojos cerrados. Soltando aquella cinta de la camisa.

- Vale. - dije sin pensarlo. ¿¡Pero qué dije?

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendido y se levantó rapidamente.

- ¿¡Por qué lo preguntas otra vez? - dije algo sonrojada, él no podía creerlo por su cara que tenía.

- Porque, no lo puedo creer... - murmuró Aunque no somos novios, no hay razon para ello...

- Esto es... - dijo mientras se acercaba - Una promesa, ¿vale? - preguntaba mientras se acercaba a mi. Vale, una promesa. Se acerco más y me beso. Yo...

- Qu-qué? - me intenté levantar. Pero el me sostenía, aunque no tan fuerte.

- Si no puedes hacer algo como dar un beso, hacerlo, sería inutil. - dijo mientras me sostenía más fuerte y me atraía hacia el. De alguna manera su beso es calido. Y mis piernas... me fallan. - Esto, ¿está bien? - preguntó. Aquella sensación, y el qué hacer. Pero no puedo, porque Ox solo quiere hacer eso. - No vas a moverte, ¿quizás? - me preguntaba. No somos novios... y esto... - ¿Sigues nerviosa? - me preguntaba mientras se acercaba a mi. ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE! - dije de repente, empujandolo. Me ha besado...

Me ha besado... y eso ha sido peligroso.

Aun mi corazón late ahora mismo.

- Oh, Kim, ¿quieres ver a los chicos de gimnacia durante la hora de estudio? - me preguntó mi amiga Jacqueline. - Oh, ¿ese no es Ox? ¿Tu amigo de la infancia? - me preguntaba.

- Si, es el unico que esta de pie... - dije sorprendida, mirando a la ventana a los chicos y entre ellos a él.

- ¡Como era de esperar! ¡Es un cuatro ojos, bobo que estudia demasiado! ¡No tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ellos! ¡Que se rinda! - dijo energetica.

- ¡Hey~! Es verdad, pero... - dije, pero fui callada por el ruido del "corran" y las pisadas. Ox corrió lo mas rapido que pudo, y le ganó a los demas. ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¡Va primero! - dijo Jacqueline impresionada. - Los reflejos de Ox son increibles, hasta... - decía mirandolo bien. - Hasta se ve lindo. - mencionó, viendo que la camisa de Ox se llebaba a la sudadera. Aunque diga que siempre se estan metiendo con él... yo...

- ¿Ox...? - decía yo mirandolo.

- ¿¡Kim-chan? ¿Donde est-? - no terminó la oración porque se tropezó antes. Parecía un enamorado... Je.

- Hasta creí que era guay, pero mira que tonto... - dijo Jacquie.

- Claro~. - asentí, algo tonta tal vez. Si tan solo...

- ¡Kim-chan! ¿Me veías mientras estaba en gimnacia? - me preguntó con una voz melodiosa.

- No, no he visto nada... - decía apenada, y algo enojada por los comentarios de los demas, de que solo podía conseguir un tonto. Seguía preguntandome. - No, no dije que eras un tonto... vamos a casa, ya. - le dije con una sonrisa mirandolo.

- ¡Cuidado! - escuche un grito, y un balon venía hacia nosotros. Ox rapidamente me atrajo hacia el, mientras la pelota había chocado contra sus gafas. Las gafas, no falta mencionar que estaban rotas en el suelo.

- ¿Ox? - pregunté, viendo si estaba bien o no.

- ¿Estas bien, Kim-chan? - me preguntó el. De pronto empezé a escuchar susurros. Que se veía guay, como que se veía lindo. Yo... - No puedo ver bien, pero creo que sí estas bien, ¿no?

- S-si... - dije mientras el seguía abrazandome. De ninguna manera las dejaré. - Ve a que te atiendan, diles que se te rompieron las gafas. - dije. Una chica tomaba las gafas. De ninguna manera quiero que se acerquen.

- Ox, ¿estás bien? Tus gafas... se te rompieron. - decía una chica acercandose. ¡No te acerques más! No quiero que lo vean... que sepan...

- Ah, - suspiré. - Gracias. - dije mientras tomaba las gafas. Las chicas se quedaron atontitas. Yo cubría a Ox en mi pecho, para que nadie lo vea.

- ¿Por... por qué has tomado las gafas? - me preguntaron. Algunas otras seguían murmurando.

- Yo porque... yo siempre hago que Ox se ponga las gafas. - dije sin pensar esa escusa.

- ¿Le haces? - preguntaron extrañadas.

- No puede ser... que Ox se vea tan guay sin las gafas. - mencionó una chica al frente mio. ¿Nos ha descubierto? ¿Lo ha descubierto?

- Pero... - dije mientras buscaba algo para decir. - ¿Qué estas diciendo? Ox no es guay, ¿ven? - les dije mientras lo despeinaba a Ox. - Es un bobo, ¿lo veís? - les decía. Ellas empezaron a reirse de él. Pero yo... no me sentía bien. Ox no tenía una cara presisamente linda. Las chicas se fueron riendose.

- Ah, Ox. - lo llamé. Etaba ausente. - Toma. - le dije entragandole las gafas. Por supuesto que he herido sus sentimientos... soy lo peor. No me miraba, ni dijo ni una palabra...

- Ox, siento lo de tus gafas. - dije mientras caminabamos camino a casa. - Lo siento de verdad. - volvía a decir. Ox me revolvió el pelo.

- Vamos, ya te dije que ya paso. - me dijo. - Siempre y cuando Kim este bien, todo estara bien. - dijo, pero aun estaba ausente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan amable...? Incluso después de haber sido tan cruel. Ox. No es bueno... ese chico, se ha vuelto increible. Aun si quisiera taparlo con las gafas, algun día... se darán cuenta. Si eso ocurre... hoy, aunque no he querido, herí los sentimientos de Ox.

- Deberas siento lo de antes... - dije, ahora me disculpaba en nuestra casa.

- Ya te dije, que no importaba. Que no te preocupes... - el estaba acostado en el suelo de alfombra, mirandome. Yo en otra cama. - Está bien, ¿vale? - me dijo. Ox, es muy atento. Ni siquiera le ha dolido... - Si es Kim-chan, no me ha dolido... - dijo riendose un poco.

- Ox... - lo llamé. Me miró. - Si no quieres llevar las gafas, está bien.

- ¿Eh? - me miró. Yo, de verdad soy una manipuladora. Y este sera mi ultimo acto de egoísmo... ya no más.

- Prometí... - yo... prometí... yo... - Hagamoslo. Ahora...

- Kim... - murmuró.

- Yo... hasta ahora, lo siento... - dije derramando una lagrima de mis ojos. Me miró preocupado.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Eso fue una broma... - me decía tomandome de la cara. No...

- Hoy Ox se quito las gafas... - decía por lo bajo, pero no tanto, para que me escuchara. - Estoy contenta... - decía mientras lo tomaba por la cara. - Porque pude ver la cara claramente para eso... - le dije segura.

- ¿De verdad está bien? - me preguntó tomandome de la otra mano. Yo tambien quiero poder tocarle... y besarle.

- No tienes que preguntarmelo otra vez... - le decía... quiero poder besarle con amor. - Fue una promesa, ¿no? - le dije, mientras él me tomaba de la cinta de mi camisa, y la sacaba, mientras me acostaba en aquella cama lentamente. Hoy quiero poder sentirlo. La persona que amo... es tan dulce. Quiero poder sentir el calor de su tacto. Su amable tacto. Me tomó de la mano, mientras se preparaba para el momento. Aunque no seamos novios, quiero poder sentirle. Y aunque no seamos novios, se siente como si fuera muy importante para mi.

- ¿Por qué sigues llorando? - preguntó, mientras me tomaba de la cara y secaba mis lagrimas. - Si fuera Kim, pararía mi llanto. - me susurro en mi oido, mientras yo jadeaba sin aliento. Y mis lagrimas siguen callendo... aunque este tan feliz. Ox. "Vendre por la mañana", eso fue lo que dijo. Mañana si Ox no lleva sus gafas, las chicas lo persiguirán. Y aparecerá una novia... y... no podremos estar nunca más juntos. Lo entiendo, lo pillo. Pero hasta entonces... solo un poco más. Yo... por un poco más quiero estar junto a Ox.

- Su libro... - dije viendo el libro que había dejado.

- Me apure, así que seguramente debe estar cerca de aquí... - dije mirando a los lados.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Ox! - escuché un grito. No puede ser, todabía se meten con Ox? No puede ser... fuí corriendo hacia donde escuchaba los gritos.

- Odio a la gente como tu... - escuché. Miré a Ox que tenía sosteniendo de la remera a lo alto. - ¡No te rias de mi! - le gritó. - ¡Pierdete! - dijo mientras lo apartaba de su vista. Las chicas corrieron a abrazarlo. ¿Quién... quién es ese? ¿Ese es Ox?

- Kya... - decía una de las chicas.

- Y si te veo otra vez, no seré tan blando contigo. - decia sonriendo. Ese, no es Ox.

- ¡Tal y como esperaba de Ox! ¡Gracias por salvarnos! - lo abrazaba una de las chicas rubia.

- Ese tío era un idiota, muchas gracias Ox-kun~ - decía la otra chica de cabellos rosados a violeta, con un sombrero.

- Vamos al mismo instituto, ¿verdad? - pregunto la rubia. - Todos dicen que eres un bobo...

- ¿Pero qué dices? Ox siempre ha sido super guay~ - decía la otra. - Aunque un poco tímido, pero guay~ - comentaba con la otra.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con vosotras, ¿verdad chicas?

- ¿Eh? ¿Es un secreto? - pregunto la rubia.

- ¡Esta bien~! Vallamos a jugar, Ox-kun~ - sonreía la de pelo violetas.

- Bueno, creo que yo paso. - decía como si tubíera otra cosa importante que hacer. Ese, ese... ese no es Ox. No es el que conozco. Es... definitivamente, otra persona. - ¿Kim-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó más que sorprendido. - Ah! Mi libreta... lo siento, se me debio olvidar. - dijo mientras intentó tomar la libreta. La abraze.

- ¿No se meten contigo? - pregunté, casi llorando. - ¿No necesitas llevar las gafas? - seguí preguntando. No entiendo nada... ¿Qué es esto?

- Si, me has descubierto... no tiene más remedio. - dijo sin importarle. - Era mentira. Todo esto era mentira. Que me molestaban, llorar, las gafas, no ser guay... todo. - me decía. He sido enganiada... Ox en verdad era popular. No era cosa mía.

- Ah... - suspire.

- No importa... - dijo - Te llevaré a casa. - decía con una sonrisa. Yo... este tipo de relación... ¡no la quiero!

- ¡Esta bien! ¡No tienes que llevarme a casa! - dije tirandole la libreta.

- ¿De verdad? - me preguntó despreocupado. Lo sé. Porque un buen amante no debería ser tan egoísta... - Entiendo. - dijo de imediato. Este, este es mi catigo, por ser tan egoísta. Porque quería a Ox para mí.

- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¿Quién es ese chico tan guay? - preguntaban las chicas.

- ¿Está en nuestra escuela? - preguntó Jacqueline. - Hey, Kim! ¿Por qué te preparas para ir a casa? ¿No vas a mirar? - me preguntaba Jacqueline.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas a casa? - preguntaba la otra, Liz.

- Si... - dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Esa persona tan guay de ahí es...

- ¡Kya! ¡Se está acercando! - gritó una de las chicas. Me dí la vuelta. Esa persona es... no. No es Ox.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que siempre has llevado gafas? Menudo desperdício... - decían y comentaban las chicas. Ox me miró. Yo bajé mi cabeza. No tengo nada más que hacer con él. Ahora ya tiene a las chicas detras de él.

- Había una chica que quería que las llevara... - empezó hablando con ellas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero no crees que estas mejor sin ellas~? - hablaba de las gafas.

- No es tu novia, ¿no? - preguntaban.

- No lo es.

- Estas de broma, ¿no?~ - preguntaba la otra. Negó. Ahora el puede tener novias facilmente. Lo sé.

- Pero... - dijo levantandome la mano y tapandome el paso. - Hay alguien que me gusta. - dijo mirando a las chicas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién? - preguntaban todas juntas.

- ¿Queréis saberlo? - preguntaban. Ni hablar, yo no quiero saberlo. ¡No quiero oirlo!

- ¡Dejame pasar! - le grité.

- La chica que me gusta es... - empezó poniendose serio. - Kim.

- ¿Eh? - pregunté atontita.

- Cuando no era guay, era la unica que me decía que sí lo era... - empezo acaricíandome la cara. Aunque ahora hay un monton de chicas al lado de él, atras...

- Eso fue hace mucho... - le dije rapidamente.

- Y ahora, ¿cómo te sientes? - me preguntó. Acaricíandome el labio.

- Ah, yo... para. - le dije. Se acerco más.

- Piensas que yo sigo siendo guay, por eso... - dijo no dejandome pasar más. - Por eso me hacías llevar gafas y parecer un tonto, ¿no? - dijo como con resentimiento. - ¿Eh? Sabías que era guapo, ¿pero aun así me hacías llevas gafas? ¿Eh? - dijo, ahora con más resentimiento en su voz.

- ¿A propósito? ¡Es de lo peor esa chica! - decían las chicas de al rededor.

- ¡Es lo peor! - decían. Lo sabía.

- Soy lo peor, ¿verdad? - pregunté mirandolo. El sonrió.

- Llevaba esas gafas a propósito, porque quería gustarle a Kim. - dijo abrazandome. - Lo siento, pero a una chica que la veo linda, es a Kim, así que... soy lo peor. - dijo sonriendo. Las chicas se enojaron con él.

- ¿A propósito? - pregunte algo confundida.

- Así es Kim, siempre lo supe... - decía sonriendo, mientras se acercaba mas a mi. - Me hacías llevar las gafas, y eso te hacía sentir culpable... pase lo que pase, quiero que siempre estes junto a mí. - dijo besandome - Aunque mis metodos, son lo peor... - dijo sonriendo.

_Supongo que... somos la pareja más astuta._

- Hey, ¿te puedo desnudar aquí? - me preguntó en el oido.

_¿Y__ qué va? Al menos soy feliz con él, ahora..._

- Nop, tendras que llevarme a casa primero. - le dije sonriendo.

_De ahora en adelante, parece que siempre estaremos juntos._

**Fin.**

**OwO Aquí el otro de Monopolize. Bien, espero que les guste. Nunca hise un KimxOx, pero aquí esta. Siempre hay una primera vez~. Y he aquí la mía. Bueno, ****¿****qué les parecio? ****¿****Bueno? ****¿****Malo? ****¿****Pesimo? Vamos, merece un reviewsito, por favor~. Bien, no más. Adiew~.**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**


End file.
